


No One can Hurt Me like You can

by theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Praise Kink, Rimming, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit/pseuds/theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit
Summary: Tumblr sent me more prompts, so Eren and Levi have an evening of rimming and face fucking, but end on a rather sweet note.PROMPTS: No one can hurt me like you can + You deserve better than me





	No One can Hurt Me like You can

Eren sat quietly, fingers digging into the mattress. All his senses were on edge as Levi's hands ghosted his temples before tying the blindfold. The brunet kept himself still despite the damn near insatiable urge to reach out and cling to his lover. It was the knowledge of strict reward and punishment, the fantasy of the possibilities for the evening, and the eager spirit gifting patience that kept Eren grounded. 

That was at least until he felt the tender touch of calloused hands take hold of his knees and spread them as wide as needed to fit Levi's frame. Those hands traveled to the small of his back, shifting round to grasp his waist and draw him closer. The cool flesh of Levi's thighs was now caged by Eren's, and the brunet squeezed a bit as those skilled hands came to rest upon his chest. 

Levi's thumbs brushed over his lover's nipples with enough pressure to earn him a small groan before he began tasting them. The man sucked one then the other, laving each and giving Eren's right nub a particularly nice scrape with his teeth. 

The younger man whined low in his throat, which gave Levi's cock a twitch. 

For a moment this teasing continued, but soon the captain pressed his lips near Eren's ear. "Lie down," he whispered in a sultry tone; just before placing a lingering kiss across the brunet's cheek.

Eren did as told--of course--and found a comfortable position. While reclining, he stretched out his legs for a moment and then entrapped his lover again. The heat of Levi's breathe could be felt against his throat, following him down to lick a hot stripe up the column. Afterward, Levi's mouth latched to the junction at the base of Eren's neck, sucking harshly and nipping the fleshy playfully. 

The brunet moaned without shame, and Levi felt him grin against his shoulder, wet lips searing his skin with marks of desire. 

A gentle hum passed Levi's lips. "Turn over," he commanded breathlessly. 

Eren rolled himself onto his stomach as quickly as possible, pressing his chest into the pillows while raising his ass for Levi. For Levi to admire and squeeze and caress; for Levi to slap and bite and kiss;  for Levi to do whatever he wanted. 

"How is your ass so perfect?" the captain asked, gaze roaming over the unblemished mounds. He pressed a thumb to Eren's hole and felt a stir in his gut at the breathy moan the brunet released. "So fucking firm and round and. . . _fuck_. I want to just-" Levi spread Eren a bit as he ran his tongue slowly over the younger man's entrance.

Eren mewled, and his cock dripped precum on the blankets. The name of his lover left his lips desperately as he felt that skilled tongue slip inside while plush lips sucked, lavished, any and all flesh they could. The heated coil of ecstasy began to burn within the pit of his stomach, disintegrating every feeling except that of pleasure. 

"Don't stop," he cried. "Please don't stop, Levi." He had to cum, needed to cum, wanted to cum more than anything in those moments before he felt that tongue retract. 

Levi heaved in breaths, wiping his mouth and leaving the brunet practically sobbing for relief. The captain's lips quirked into a smile just before Eren was taking a fistful of his ebony undercut and pulling him back into position. It was then Levi realized he had awoken a feral part of his lover, one that never failed to make his cock painfully hard and make his resolves completely crumble.

Only being able to see the smooth tan of Eren's skin, Levi drank in the next few words the brunet spoke like they were a fine wine flavored by pure arousal. "You can stop once you've fucked me good with your tongue. Got that, baby?" 

A split second of silence was the only barrier between then and Levi practically devouring Eren's ass. 

Placing a firm grip on the brunet's thighs, Levi plunged as deeply as he could, stroking Eren's prostate over and over again. The captain relished in the obscenities falling from his beloved's wonderful lips, causing him to seek some relief of his own. Levi palmed his cock and gave himself a few leisurely strokes, yet keeping hold of the base whenever he felt close. Yes, Eren's sudden outburst of dominance was immeasurably hot, but Levi still found himself yearning to punish the man beneath him.

Eren gasped and groaned and let himself nearly shout at the sensations he was consumed by. "Oh--oh _fuck_ \--yes. Levi, _yes. Oh my god!_ Right there. . . . Right th-there, baby. Yeah, yeah. . . . Feels so _good_." Nothing was held back with his lover. The brunet could truly lay out each of his desires and wishes, his longings and regrets, his vulnerabilities and affections without restraint. 

It wasn't long before the brunet rasped, "I'm about to cum." He shut his eyes tightly, brows furrowed, and mouth open in a  **0** as he finished in thick spurts with Levi milking him through one of the most intense orgasms of his life.  

Crawling to the side of the bed, Eren laid in momentary fucked out bliss while Levi caressed his side. "I hope you don't think this means were finished for the night." 

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," the captain sighed. Levi studied Eren's body intently once again, memorizing every curve, blemish, drop of sweat, and even the smallest of details. The brunet, Levi believed, had an unmatched, unique beauty that anyone else could only dream of resembling. When Levi had exactly taken notice was something he was unsure of himself, but he'd guess it was around the same time he had become keen of Eren's inner beauty as well.

The same can not be said of the brunet, for he had been admiring from afar for too long before Levi had yearned for him in earnest passion. However, the night his captain had placed his lips to Eren's in a chaste manner, had placed this worn hands to the young man's waist and set the knowledge of his love into the brunet's very being, Eren was released from the pain of longing and all memories of it. 

Tossing his arms around Levi's middle, Eren began to leave a trail of love marks from his chest to his lover's jaw. "How do you want me?" the brunet asked somberly. Abruptly, he ran his tongue up the column of Levi's neck, and the older man let out a stifled groan. 

It was difficult, the captain would admit, to keep himself right in Eren's presence, and even more difficult when the beautiful brunet was teasingly decorating his alabaster skin. He summoned whatever sense was bumbling about within him to grip the brunet's chin, forcing their gazes to meet. Levi let his free hand roam Eren's backside and soon found himself squeezing his lover's thigh. "I want you," he started slowly in that same sultry tone, "to get on your knees."

The young soldier complied eagerly, without question, and came to kneel on the hardwood floor before Levi as the captain maneuvered his legs over the side of the bed. Levi carded his fingers through Eren's hair, reaching back to gently grasp him. "You know what I want, right?" he asked, cock sliding against the brunet's cheek while Eren inched closer, pressing wet kisses to his superior's firm thighs. 

"Yes," Eren rasped before opening his mouth to take Levi but was stopped when fingers tangled harshly in his hickory fringe, holding him in place.

A slow, wicked grin quirked the captain's lips after his tongue passed over them quickly. He sighed. "Sorry, brat, but you were out of line with that shit you pulled earlier, so. . . you're gonna have to tell me just how bad you want this." Levi's grip loosened, and he leaned back for a moment in silent anticipation.

Teal gaze becoming hazed with strengthened desire, mouth parted to release a nearly inaudible gasp, Eren worked his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. The young man whined lowly from the back of his throat and began to pepper Levi's legs in markings once more. "I want it so bad. . . You've no idea how much I crave your cock in my mouth." The brunet nuzzled at the base of his lover's dick, sinking a bit lower. "Just wanna feel your come down my throat." For a moment, Eren teasingly lapped at Levi's balls, loving the groans and heaved breathes it earned him. "I want you to use me, Levi. . . Fuck my face, baby." A swell of prideful arousal filled Eren's chest when a particularly wrecked moan rang in his ears, and he knew then Levi was done for. 

The captain's ears turned a faint pink--as did his cheeks--as he was at a loss for his completely diminished composure, breath hot and hips grinding ever so subtly towards Eren's face. Levi gave no verbal warning, but simply took Eren into his hands whilst he spread his legs a bit further in order for the cadet to get a bit closer. 

Eren was prepared then, allowing his jaw to go slack. His captain wasted no time, slowly sliding his length into the brunet's damp heat and down his throat just as Eren had requested. 

Levi first started with shallow thrusts, ones that allowed the cadet to more easily pleasure that cock with his tongue. However, the brunet proved too excited to wait to be properly used, so Eren attempted to bob his head and pull at his superior's waist. For a few moments did Levi indulge him, but, abruptly he yanked firmly at the young man's hair. "Don't you dare fucking move again," Levi huskily commanded. "If you're that much of a slut for my cock then I'll choke you with it. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

The brunet loudly let out a muffled moan, relaxing more to take his lover deeper, and beseeched Levi with a needy gaze. A gaze which set the captain's arousal ablaze with an insatiable hunger for the young man beneath him in every manner he could conceive. Those shallow thrusts turned rough and bruising, the building pace from before discarded among the shame, insecurities, and anxiety of the nights spent here. Shitty thoughts that would never return to the minds of either men. 

As Levi's groin met with Eren's face furiously, again and again, the brunet found himself staring up another time, and was greeted with the most beautiful of sights. His teary eyes clung to the movements of the muscle's of Levi's stomach and chest, watching them ripple and become slick with sweat, studying his few scars that marred the--otherwise flawless--alabaster skin. Difficult as it was, Eren then moved to study his love's handsome features drawn together in concentrated euphoria. 

Dear fuck was he gorgeous. Eren could never get over those plump, pouty lips or the sharp cut of Levi's jaw and cheekbones nor the man's adorable button nose. And the brunet would never be able to shake the memory of Levi's eyes, narrow and tired, but unbelievably bright, and alive with the intense blues of icy waters.

A few minutes had passed, and Eren felt himself growing desperate once again. As told, he refrained from moving himself, instead, the cadet hollowed his cheeks and began to suck _hard._

"Aaaaaahhhh _fuck_ ," Levi groaned. "This feels so damn good, Eren." He continued his ministrations, but they quickly became sloppy, rigid. The captain's hips bucked to their own accord, seeking out release for his erection, which flavored Eren's mouth with precum. Thrusting recklessly, the searing heat within Levi's stomach licked restlessly at his insides until finally, he held Eren firmly to his crotch, moaning out, "E-Eren. . . I'm cumming." 

Eren's throat was painted white with thick spurts of cum. The young soldier simply moaned in delight at the sensation, yet whined when his captain gingerly pushed him away. Lips red, beaten, and coated in fluids, Eren smacked them slowly before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Levi's eyes fell shut for a second or two in contentment, however, he was quick to hoist his lover onto the bed to lay beside him. Eren crashed onto the mattress, then squirmed his way to Levi's embrace. Though the brunet seemed not to be in discomfort, Levi's brow furrowed as he ran his thumb over Eren's lip and listened to the intensity of his labored breathing. "Are you alright?" Levi asked.

A fond smile found Eren, and he answered, "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"You sure? I shouldn't have gotten so carried away."

"Levi, I promise, I'm totally fine. Besides, no one can hurt me like you can." The brunet gave out a breathy chuckle.

"Well, you deserve better than some asshole like me." Levi had meant it as a joke--mostly--but Eren would not hear of such things.

"The fuck are you talking about? There's no I'd rather have here beside me right now or in bed to greet me each mornin'. . . there's no one I'd rather have to eat my ass. Just you and only you."

They both cracked a smile and let out somber laughter before ending the night with a chaste kiss.


End file.
